The invention is related to an outlet fitting for discharging a fed liquid, in particular a sanitary outlet fitting like a washbasin fitting or sink fitting, for example, comprising a basic body which has a connection for connecting to a liquid supply, and an outlet body connected thereto, and a corresponding basic body and a corresponding outlet body. The invention is also related to an outlet body and to a basic body configured for use in such an outlet fitting.
Outlet fittings of said type are commonly used in particular in sanitary technology to provide cold and/or hot water which is supplied from an associated water supply to washbasins, sink units etc. Typically, the basic body includes fixing means for fixing at a desired location of employment, like a washbasin or sink unit, and means for control of the water supply, like a mixing and shut-off valve designed as a double-handle faucet, single-lever faucet, or thermostat.
Conventionally, the outlet body is mostly adjoining the basic body in one piece and forms a tubular outlet port. In particular with sink fittings it is also known to allow releasably attaching and demounting an outer housing part of the outlet body by means of a plug-in connection on the basic body, with the outlet body remaining connected to the basic body by a hose portion extendable from the basic body. Thus, the outlet body with its output mouth is able to directly reach virtually the entire sink unit area.
In case the liquid dispensed by the outlet fitting is to be stored temporarily to allow transport of the liquid to a remote location, conventionally an appropriate container, like a cup, a jar, a jug etc. is required, where said container is filled with the liquid at the outlet fitting by holding it under the mouth of the outlet body. In a household, examples are transfer of water to cooking pots, coffee machines etc., and the filling of fresh water decanters for drinking.